


The Vision does not understand the purpose of building snowmen

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Schmoop, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The Vision watches as Captain America and the Winter Soldier build a snowman at the Avengers compound.





	The Vision does not understand the purpose of building snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, shortly after I saw _Captain America: Civil War_. Decided to finally post it. It's a bit different from my usual, as it's Outsider POV and contains no real dialogue.

The Vision was capable of doing many things at once. That was how he had ended up reading the complete works of Charles Dickens, learning to knit, studying up on ‘social media’, and watching a talk show on television all at the same time. His ‘creator’, Tony Stark, had once called him the “ultimate multi-tasker”. He wasn’t sure if Mr. Stark had meant it as a compliment or an insult. 

All that had fallen to the wayside as he found his attention drawn to two figures outside. He was in the common area, the ‘rec center’ portion of the Avengers compound. Thus he had a good view of the two men outside, in the snow. Captain America and the Winter Soldier, both dressed for the winter weather. It had snowed the previous night, what Captain Rogers had called “perfect snowman making” snow. 

This morning, apparently, Captain Rogers had talked Bucky into going out with him. Vision approved. He felt that doing physical activity would help the Winter Soldier, who spent too much of his time alone and brooding. 

He watched as the pair finished rolling the first bit. As they began doing the second one, he thought about going back to his tasks, but he found this more interesting. Human behavior was so odd. He thought this might teach him something. They finished that second bit. Steve let Bucky do the head while he got out the accoutrements for the face. They put it all on, adding in a scarf and a fedora hat. The pair stepped back to admire their work. Vision could see only part of the face, as they had built the snowman facing partly outward. He watched Steve put his arm around Bucky’s waist, noticing the other man stiffen a bit.

The Avengers all knew about their friendship having turned into a romance. Several had said “about time!” when they had announced it. Most thought it was a grand idea and even those with reservations—mostly just Tony—weren’t going to stand in the way of their happiness. They had kept their acts of affection to a low level in public, however; neither man being comfortable showing much affection in public due to their upbringing in the old time period. Bucky was clearly still uneasy, as he was now. Despite the fact that no one could see them, except the Vision, of course. Anyone else looking out the compound’s windows as well, he supposed. 

Perhaps that was why he was surprised when Bucky turned into Steve’s arms, wrapping himself around him. Vision started as, next moment, the two went down. He rose, about to go out to help. Then he stopped as he watched the two rolling around in the snow. Were they fighting, he wondered? Then Bucky picked up a handful of snow and shoved it in Steve’s face, who laughed. He scooped up a handful and threw at Bucky, who didn’t bother to dodge. They threw snow at each other for a bit, play fighting, their laughter silent through the windows. Still, Vision was pleased to see them having so much fun. If he had been human, he might have blinked as the fighting abruptly stopped. Steve, now on top, leaned down and brushed Bucky’s hair back, then bent to kiss him. A flesh hand came up and caressed Steve’s arm, then pulled him closer. 

They kissed again, then Steve stood and offered his hand to Bucky. Who took it, getting up and then saying something then taking off running. Steve shouted something, then ran after him. Vision calculated that they were returning back inside the compound, back to their shared room. He immediately turned his senses down, knowing from past experience that the pair could get…enthusiastic when alone. He didn’t need to hear the gasping of names again. 

He was pleased, however, that the two were enjoying themselves this winter’s day. Marveling at the resilience of humanity, he turned back to his tasks. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to tags


End file.
